


Leave us with Nothing

by salemfern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, Smut and Fluff, mediumburn, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemfern/pseuds/salemfern
Summary: He's terrible. He's vile. He hates me and I hate him.Was this all for nothing?Margot Alarie is a Slytherin outcast, both muggleborn and close friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As Draco Malfoy continues to find a way into her life, Margot must choose to juggle between an old lover or her friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character, Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco malfoy/ Original character, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/OC, Hermione Granger/Original Character, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character, Lee Jordan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Violent scenes will be announced in the beginning.
> 
> some special things to improve the reading experience:
> 
> \- Margot is not explicitly any specific race, and I attempted to write her so POC readers could mirror themselves onto them. Leave any suggestions to better include POC features in comment !! :)  
> \- Several scenes are meant to somewhat fit the trope/vibe of a song, so I will be including the song at the beginning of the section !  
> \- Margot is non-binary, and they/she/he pronouns will be used.
> 
> \- pls leave feedback or ideas in comments! always an evolving story :)  
> \- i've been thinking about this story for a bit, and wanted to publicly post it so others can also enjoy it.  
> \- trying to update once every 1 or 2 weeks ! :))  
> \- kinda made Margot an extension of myself so no cliches hopefully ahah

The extra skin I picked off my finger fell onto the wood floors as I scribbled a useless splat onto my Alchemy notes. The September leaves bristled outside, far below the classroom’s windows. I press a hand against the window, aiming for a feeling other than dust and learning chemistry. The windows make my hands cold to the touch and I ring my wrists.  
“.. And the making of electrons can force the solution to be unstable, rendering the experiment useless,” Professor Barneshot said warily to Casper’s leaking tube, “Pack up your things, class is dismissed for today.”  
I shove my crumpled textbook into my book bag. Who knew wizards used actual science rather than relying on outdated technology. I stride and grab the door knob as a hand grabs my shoulder.  
“Hey,” Casper quickly withdraws his hand, grimacing and mumbling a curse,” I think you’re, uh, pretty and maybe we could go to the next Hogsmeade trip together. Possibly consider it a date, o-only if you’re comfortable with labeling it that.” His hand ruffles his tawny hair and gazes at my calves, for a peculiar reason.  
The classmates streaming by me prompt a slightly snippy response. “Yeah, I’ll let my friends know.”  
His gaze once again falls and seems dismayed. “If you don’t want to, that is okay Margot.”  
“No, no, no, sorry. I’m just a little stressed, that’s all,” I laugh awkwardly, “But, meet at the courtyard this Saturday at 10?”  
“Yep!” Casper locks our eyes and smiles from ear to ear. “I look forward to it”. He tugs on his yellow and black tie and pulls the door open for me. “I’ll walk you down to the great hall if you’d like.”  
I slap his back, “Smooth one, I wish you were as good at combining chemicals as you are at getting pussy.”  
His laugh rings down the stairwell as we bump shoulders.  
—  
“No, Hermione, I studied but he didn’t announce the bloody test until class started.”  
“We both fully know Professor Flitwilk notifies you one week ahead,” the bickering seems to get more heated as I near Ron and Mione.  
“You’re not my bloody mother, Mione,” Ron grumbles as I wave.  
“Tell him he is being bloody ridiculous, Margot.”  
I look at the tension between them, “Opposites do attract, I suppose. Schoolwork isn’t for everybody.”  
Hermione fumes and rolls her eyes as Ron exclaims, “I have street smarts, everybody.”  
-

“Casper Visser asked me on a date during Alchemy today,” I say as I pile my plate with cucumber salad, ”A Hufflepuff interested in a Slytherin, funny situation.”  
“You are, thankfully, the worst Slytherin to exist in Hogwart’s history,” Hermione chimes in with a sing-song tone.  
Well, she is correctly, I smile to myself. Thank Merlin the sorting hat had a difficult time with me. I suppose that I lean more towards Gryffindor, as my popularity within other houses makes up for the exclusion from Slytherin activities.  
“The sorting hat had too much fire whiskey if he placed a fucking muggleborn in a house of purebloodies,” Ron mumbles between chewing.  
“The sorting hat has never made a mistake, Margot. I am sure you exhibit some sort of pure evil in you,” Hermione says with a smile.  
___  
I finally take a deep breathe in the outdoor herbology space, admiring the plant growth on my Chebore.  
Professor Sprout announces herself at the end of the table of plantlike, “New seating chart everyone, head ovr’ to the back, now.”  
The group of Slytherins and Ravenclaws shuffle to form a semicircle, awaiting our new seats.  
As Madame Sprout points students all over the classroom, the demographic of tolerable partners diminishes with each student. I dart my eyes over to Draco, gazing at the Taunting Cornel.  
I snort at the possibility of working with him, let alone in one of my best subjects. It would simply be constant torment and bullying from both parties.  
“Miss Margot Alarie and Draco Malfoy near the back,” Professor Sprout gestures too.  
Holy shit. Fuck. Draco has the same initial shocked expression as me, but we both quickly shuffle over to our station.  
He must be thinking this is awkward too. Don’t make it awkward, Margot, don’t give him the benefit.  
Draco snips in a prude joke to Blaise across the table, stiffling a laugh.  
“You know, you have really matured from a pussy bitch to a little asshole, Malfoy,” I say, staring him straight in the eyes.  
He snickers, “So you’re a bit obsessed with me, aren’t you still?” He smirks and locks onto my eyes with fiery grey orbs.  
I snort again, “You’re delusional, fucking idiot.”  
He leans onto the table, using his arm as a prop. His body radiated smugness, I see Hermione’s desire to punch him in third year.  
I attempt to attend to my Chebore, turning my back to Draco. I begin to snip a small branch of dying shrubbery off. I farce my mind to dwell on the rough oak table, sodden with dirt and other unknown flectk. A warm breath descended upon my neck, just-fully prompting my, natural, reaction to slap him and let out my rage, or surprise.  
My palm connects with his slightly bristly cheek, producing a sound for everybody else to hear. Draco’s head whip around to look at me, and I brace for impact.  
When I reopen my eyes, Draco is looking at me condescendingly.  
“What in the seven seas is going on,” Professor Sprout exclaims as we break out gaze, “Off to Madame McGonagall, both of you.” She threw her dirt-covered gloves down as Draco and I begrudgingly trot back into the castle.

“Nice one, Alarie,” Draco says as he stars down a pillar as we walk.  
“What the fuck was I supposed to do? You set yourself up, idiot.”  
“Just shut up and play along with McGonagall and we’re perfectly fine,” his gaze diverts to his hands fidgeting.  
“Can’t your daddy just pull you out of this one,” I say with a laugh for effect.  
As our shoes echo along the stone walls, a heavy silence grows between us as we walk together.  
___

Entering McGonagall's classroom, Draco and I take seats in two leather armchairs. I cross my arm and he does the same with his legs, and watch mcgonoal appraoch us from her study.  
McGonagall sits down with a prude sigh, “Mr. Malfoy, I ought to believe you know better. Miss Alarie, I am disappointed in your outburst. Both of you will receive three weeks of night duty guarding the halls. You will resolve your differences by walking the halls from 10 P.M. to 12 A.M. Malfoy, please sit with me after Miss Alarie leaves.” She waves her wand and hands us two slips.  
I risk a glance at Draco. We both seem to have put on a front of gazing opposite directions and slumping into our chairs. I grab my book bag and swiftly stand up.  
“Thank you Professor, it won’t happen again.” My eyes roll as I turn my back to her. Am I actually being punished for an involuntary result to Malfoy’s pestering?  
___

After finishing both my charms and transfiguration assignments, I layed on a brown coat with platform docs. I can look him in the eyes as I talk about fucking his mother this way, I say to myself.  
I begin my ascent of the stairs to the north tower, gently sliding my hair up and down the stair rail. As the draft from an open window flows in, I wrap my jacket closer to myself.  
My final steps lead me to Malfoy gazing out a window to the lake, arms crossed and laid back. He senses my steps and quickly flicks his eyes to mine.  
“Alarie,” he says with a disgruntled tone as his nostrils flare.  
I pull my rings on and off my finger, “Malfoy. Let’s just get on with it.”  
He nods in response and begins walking towards the west tower with long strides.  
As we make several rounds in silence, the moon and torches dimly lit our paths. A mental checklist begins forming about what Casper and I may do tomorrow.  
He clears his throat. “And how have you been?”  
Is he seriously making small talk?  
“Pretty decent, considering your father killed the only man that I considered a father figure in my life last year,” I said cooly.  
Draco snorts, “You and I both know that’s bullshit, Alarie,” He stopped walking and turned to face me. “My father is in Azkaban indefinitely because your fucking boyfriend fell for a shitty trap-  
I felt my face growing with heat. “You-know-who sent a gang of killers to sabotage a teenager. You are defending killers, Malfoy! And Harry is a friend!” I could sense my voice growing, along with his face going red. “At least you have a chance to see your father again, you fucking bastard!  
“Oh, shut the hell up you cunt,” His arms flapped in frustration, “I have nothing to do with it, for heavens sake! Let your anger out on some other dipshits, instead of a bloke you fucking slapped already.”  
“Suck my cock, Malfoy. You know what, you finish the fucking shift if you’re going to be like this.” I swiveled around on my heels, storming down the opposite direction.  
Draco grabbed my upper arm.  
“Get your hands off m-“  
“Just shut up, Alarie. Fine, I’m fucking sorry, even though I did not start this mess.” His eyes blazed with anger and somewhat, fear?  
“You know wha-“  
Draco casted a hushing charm on me. “I won’t be a dick, just don’t run off. I don’t want to get another Saturday detention,“ He sneered, uncasting the spell.  
“-nd you are a bloody pretentious asshole,” I take a breath and weigh the options. “Fine. Just don’t bother me during herboligy,” I say, pointing a finger to him.  
“Deal,” he grumbles.

Around 11:45, I attempt to break our unsaid ‘vow of silence’ to suggest returning to our dorms.  
Draco unenthusiastically nods, descending the south stairs to the Slytherin common room. I begin walking up the spiral stairs to the east tower.  
“The dungeons are downstairs, Alarie.”  
I turn to face him, annoyance on my face, “I am aware, Malfoy. I have my own private dorm.”  
A look of annoyance enters his face, as well, “Well, that is not fair. The mud blood gets her own room?”  
“Its because my dad died, idiot. And Dumbledore believed I would get hazed by pure-blood supremacists like you.”  
A flash of realization shows on his face, before returning to the stoic, sarcastic look, “Special privilege, nice.”  
I make a way of stomping extra hard on my way up to announce my anger at Malfoy.

Entering my dorm, I quickly shower and return to my bed. Looking at a photo I took of Malfoy and I after the yule ball, a brief introduction of nostalgia flashed myself.  
I cannot believe we took each other’s virginities fourth year.  
I laugh to myself, knowing I can say a mudblood took a Malfoy’s virginity.  
My hand runs through my hair and I set the photo back in a closed drawer. The black night sky shows the faintest sample of light as I attempt to dream about something other than fucking Draco Malfoy.


	2. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song- sweather weather :)

Passing my cherry wine to my other hand, I fidgeted with my cigarette. The room of requirement opened its doors on the right side of me as I put the cig in my mouth.  
The room itself was different from its usual appearance, with a lush living room and mauve bed. A fireplace crackled in the corner with mugs of tea.  
I sat down and poured myself a glass next to the fireplace. The room of requirement typically does not stray, this is quite peculiar.  
A distant sound of streaming water stopped. I hear somebody begin to open the door, cautiously drawing my wand and preparing for the worst.  
Draco Malfoy, of all people, steps out dripping wet. My eyes instantly scan his body, only covered with a white towel.  
“Alarie? What the fuck?” Draco exclaims as he attempts to become modest.  
I suddenly realize the reality of the situation and swivel to face where the door should be. “Sorry, fuck. This is so strange, the room must be malfunctioning. I didn’t mean to, I swear, Draco.  
“Well I hope you’re enjoying it,” he grumbles as I hear him move to the dresser adjacent to the bed.  
“Where did the door go? I’ll let myself out,” I attempt to say while examining the blank wall for an exit. My hands explore for a button or error, to no avail.  
I hear Draco begin to walk over to me. I silently prep myself to not be a pussy. His hand reaches for the wall and begins searching.  
“What the hell did you do?” He asks as he looks over.  
My gaze darts downwards to realize he’s only wearing green and black plaid pajama pants. I quickly subvert my attention to the wall. I see him push down a smirk as he notices my line of sight.  
“It seems to have trapped us inside. It’ll loosen up eventually..” Making my way back to the fireplace, I grab my lighter. I toss my feet up on an armchair and light my cigarette in my mouth. “You want one?”  
Malfoy grimaces. “A muggle-made fag is the last thing I could wish for right now.” His eyes light up with a mischievous spirit. “Your date with ‘Lee Jordan’ go well?”  
I roll my eyes and smile at Draco, “He is a nice bloke.. I just don’t think we pair well together. He would rather be Fred and George’s bitch, I assume.”  
Draco seems to register this comment, declining on the couch and grinning.  
“We are 15, Draco. None of this is meant to mean anything. How was pansy tonight? She with one of her other boyfriends?” I take a long sip of wine  
“Oh, fuck off,” He says with a quiet laugh, “It went well. I just get a bit overwhelmed by her.. nagging.”  
“Good for her, she must have to double as a mother?” I exchange a light glance with Draco and yawn. “Every man gets his wish, I digress.”  
“Oh, fuck it.” Draco pours himself a glass of wine and signals for the cigarette.  
“I bet second year Draco never though he would be sharing a cigarette with Margot Alarie, huh?” I smirk at him as he takes a long sip.  
“Well, against my will yes.”  
I fain offense, “And how the hell did I coordinate the fucking 600 year-old magical doors to close?”  
an understanding silence falls over the room as we watch the fire. Both of us not wanting to make the situation awkward, shut up and eye our drinks.  
“You’re a cheeky witch, Margot,” Draco seems to ponder a thought, “You deserve better than that Gryffindor bloke. He’s so blatantly sub-par.” Draco quickly cuts in with, “You need somebody to handle your gigantic ego, I mean.”  
“Oh, sod off, Malfoy. Just attempt a compliment for once in your life,” I giggle, the wine must be getting to me. My eyes fall to the sparks flying from the fireplace. “Is.. Is Pansy simply an arranged marriage? I mean, those were rid of decades ago, but the wizarding world does cling to tradition,” my eyes meet his, staring directly at me,” You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You only get one life, and one youth. I would hate for both you and her to spend it miserably.”

My hand reaches over and gently lays his hand on mine.  
Draco grasps it, with melancholy. 

“My family.. they would be furious Margot. The lineage, the fortune. There’s so much I was born to simply watch after and continue.” His eyes divert to the fire, orange bouncing off his grey eyes.  
I shift to sit next to him. “And in the end, what’s that all for? A pure bloodline which will either die out or become diluted? And more money than you’ll ever be able to touch? Just for tradition?”  
His eyes reflect.. an emotion I still wish to know. The only way I can describe it is emptiness, yet carrying the weight of centuries.  
“I- I don’t.” His eyes meet mine, which were following his facial expressions. “You’re the only friend I’ve ever met whom has complete freedom. No family dragging them down, just an empty field waiting to be paved. And I still fucked it up.”  
"Draco, the most prominent thing I've learned about us is that we each push away people meant for us. Maybe we deserve each other, huh?" I smile jokingly and lean into his figure.  
At first, his body tenses. Our body seems to resist each other, yet straining to touch.  
I lean into him, taking initiative. His body immediately lowers itself into myself and the sofa, tingling.  
I feel his breath on my head, and his eyes boring into my skull. As I look up, he holds the gaze. His hand opposite of me cautiously reaches to my cheek, feeling if this moment was real. We remain silent, listening to the fire crack and burn. The reflection of wild flames in both of our eyes was the only part of reality we couldn’t rid ourselves of.  
I feel frozen, yet boiling hot.  
As his thumb slowly brushes my face, my eyes close themselves and strive for his lips. His touch mine, and my body returns to its previous exasperated state. Draco’s seem to pet mine with the same restraint of a child approaching a kitten. I continued the same gentle pace, not wanting to break the moment.  
As we lean into the kiss more, I grasp onto the back of his platinum plait, pushing him towards me. His hands rest on the small of my back and my neck. My left hand rests on his waist, gripping onto bare skin.  
Suddenly, he risks breaking the kiss and peppers my neck with kisses and nibbles. My hand subtly drifts to his crotch, brushing against it.  
Draco groans and stops.  
“Shit, sorry. That.. that was subconscious. I think.” I attempt to resolve the situation and back up towards the wall. Draco stares at me. Is- is that lust in his eyes? “We can pretend like this never happened, Malfoy.” I must look like a mess currently, yet I continue to go towards the wall.

“Margot.”  
I turn on my heels to face Draco.  
“I- I liked it. Is that alright?” I couldn’t detect any dishonesty in his face, furrowed with frustration.  
“Well.. this is great, isn’t it?” I awkwardly smile, warmth pooling in my nether regions. Fuck.  
Draco gave an exasperated sigh, standing up, “You’re the only goddamn person I would consider being with in this whole bloody castle! I don’t care if you want to never see me again. I jus want you to listen.” His eyes darted around my face, attempting to see my reaction. “I want to fuck you right now, Margot. I never thought I would get the chance to even be friends again, but we’re stuck in this bloody room and just fucking kissed.”  
I imagine my mouth was agape, and my brain waiting to process this. I don’t even know what was happening, but I threw up word after word.  
“I.. I’m okay with having sex.”  
Draco changes his expression to sympathetic, making me wonder if I have done anything wrong. “If you don’t actually want to, I’m not going to force myself, Margot.  
My face grew into surprise, “No, no, Draco. I do, I really do. I would fancy having sex with you, I’m just a virgin.”  
He smiled jokingly, making my face blush, “So am I, Mars. I would be excited to, with you, however.”  
Mars. I haven’t heard that silly nickname since first year.  
Our faces both turn warm, realizing the absurdity of the situation.  
I nearly jumped towards him, latching my mouth to his as his tongue yearned to explore my mouth. Our bodies seemed to guide us towards the lush bed, and I pinned Draco beneath me.  
“Take off your pants, Drakey.”  
He laughed while hurriedly sliding his pants off, “Nobody has called me that since we were children, dumbass.”  
I roll my eyes as I take off my T-shirt. Draco laid back on the pillows as I moved to straddle him. Throwing my shirt to the side, Draco ogled at my breasts. They were a pretty good quality pair, I assume.  
Draco began fondled my breasts with each hand as he kissed my ears. He would momentarily back up to look at my tits, and smirked when I began touching myself.  
“You have a wonderful pair of tits, my little fucking slut,” He whispers into my ear as he pinches both nipples.  
I yelp and arch my back. Stupid bastard.  
“My, my, you’re excited,” I could imagine his smug grin. As an act of rebellion, I forcefully put my hands on his neck, pushing him away.  
I lean in and whisper into his ear, “You have to work for my boobs, idiot.” I squeezed his bicep, traveling my fingers along his arm. His body involuntarily twitched under my work, and erection prodding my entrance. As I took off my own sweatpants, Draco continued exploring my body with his eyes.  
With just my panties on, Draco grabbed my arse and twirled myself underneath him.  
His hands traveling up and down my body, from hips to neck. Those marks would definitely bruise.  
His thumbs began to lower my underwear and I bucked upon first touch. This must be raising his huge fucking ego, my lord. His hands traveled down my thighs dangerously slow, making my body shiver for contact. As my panties were thrown to the side, Draco somehow touched every single part of my vagina excluding my clit.  
“Fuck you, Draco,” I say, covering my eyes with my hands as an outlet of energy.  
His hand quickly slapped my pussy.  
I bucked towards his face and moaned.  
“Thats what I thought, whore.”  
He lowered his face to my heat, fingering near the entrance.  
“Ask nicely.”  
I whisper immediately, desperate for his touch, “Please touch me, please, please, pleas.., plea….”  
“Look at me.”  
My eyes dart to his, gazing at me from behind my stomach.  
“You are so. fucking. wet,” He sneers, “I didn’t know I turned you on this much, cunt.”  
His tongue darted against my clit, over and over, and over. I nearly screamed as his attack happened. A spark of fire ignited in my vagina, as Draco added gasoline. As my body squirmed, He used his other arm to lay down on my stomach and held it in place.  
His fingers pump in and out, leaving something to be desired when they momentarily leave. I feel my body beginning to tense as it builds to a crescendo.  
“Draco, I’m so close. Keep going please,” I grab his hair roughly. He simply responds by picking up the pace.  
As my inner walls clench, my body bucks forward and I arch my back, pushing my tits forward. I wail as a sensation I’ve never felt before falls over me, and I feel as if im leaving my body.  
As I descend, Draco slowly withdraws his fingers. A gaping hole yearns for him as he leans over me. I kiss his lips, tasting myself before rushing to grab his cock.  
Draco gasps and holds onto my waist for support. I sneer, knowing the effect I have on him. I pump his cock and my other hand rubs his balls, forming them rock-hard.  
“I.. I’m ready, Draco,” I whisper as I put the tip of his dick near my entrance.  
He kisses my cheek gently and grabs onto his cock, “Tell me if it hurts at all, Mars.”  
I nod quickly, simply wanting him to fill me up.  
The head gently parts my lips, stroking my clit. I gasp and Draco groans. I feel the head being enveloped by my entrance, making him grunt. This position must be uncomfortable for him, I realize.  
“You- you can go, Draco.”  
He seems to snap out of a trance and slowly pushes his cock into my pussy. My fingers dig into his shoulders as a small pinch of pain emerges, and Draco immediately stops inserting himself.  
I nod, “Please give me your cock, Draco.”  
This seems to push him over the edge, shoving his cock into me. I gasp, wondering how his length hasn’t torn me in half. My hands trail up and down his back, feeling his ass.  
“You can keep going, Draco,” I smile, “and make sound for me please.”  
He starts gently thrusting, speaking incoherently into my ear. His cock strike a sweet spot and I begin moaning into him. Draco starts quickly shoving himself in and out, seemingly desperate for friction. his grunts and groans are music to my ears, as we make love.  
“I’m going to come again,” I say, panting and tensing up.  
He begins touching my clit, once again striking lightning onto my body. I arch my tits into his face as my body is overcome with pleasure. This grows to be even stronger than the first time, making me screaming. Thank Merlin this room has wards.  
Draco feels my walls clench, willing himself to let go. I hold him up as he bucks into me and releases his seed. His arms gather me and press myself into his body, swallowing me whole. For the first time tonight, I feel physically with Draco.  
As we both get off our highs, we shift to spoon on the bed. He gripped to me protectively, as if I would leave if he wasn’t digging his fingers into my thigh.  
For several minutes, we enjoy the warmth radiating off each other. My head lay in the crook of his neck, feeling him occasionally glance over to look at me.  
“Draco,” I say, looking up, “Did that mean anything to you?”  
He looked back down, “I did enjoy it-“  
“More than simply enjoying it, admit it,” I say with a smirk  
He looks down at me, “Well, I assume this makes things complicated, does it?” He grimaces and sighs.  
I frown a bit, “Only if you make it awkward, Malfoy. I- I would be happy with taking thing slowly and at least become friends.” A hint of frustration and annoyance is clear in my tone.  
Draco sits up, “Margot, I really do like you. There is just a lot going on. I do want to become close with you, however, and see what happens.” His brow is furrowed.  
I look down at my hands, “I would be happy with that.”  
He grabs a hold of me, “I do like you. I just need time. I’m truly sorry.” His eyes looking apologetically at me.  
“I’m not going to wait forever, Draco,” My eyes meet his. The fire crackles into his, emitting a warm glow onto mine.

“I promise, Margot.”

He plants a kiss on my hand.


End file.
